<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>getting used to it, at least by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206332">getting used to it, at least</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Coming Untouched, Feeding, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Kink Discovery, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Weight Issues, ben hanscom needs a hug, mike hanlon is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:23:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben finds he's outgrown a pair of shorts, he starts feeling a little insecure about his weight, so Mike makes him feel better, very effectively.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How is it that the It book / films have a canon fat character, yet absolutely no stories about it? And I know in canon Ben loses the weight as an adult, but that seems a bit of a cop-out to me, so here's the young adult fat!Ben and supportive!Mike content no one asked for or wanted.</p><p>This is anonymous as this is not what my user subscribers signed up for, but I still see comments, and like to hear them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben inhales sharply, his fingers fumbling around underneath his stomach, trying to unite the button of his shorts with the loop. To tell the truth, he’s frustrated, and after a few seconds, he breathes out heavily, and collapses onto the bed, pressing his hands ruefully against the dome of his belly rising into the air.</p><p><em>You’d think</em>, he muses irritably, <em>that I’d be used to this by now.</em> After all, he’s always been fatter than most of his peers. At school it was the main source of his torment, and although his friends have always been tactful, he used to notice them pointedly looking away when he had to suck in his stomach to get dressed again after gym. He still cringes to think about one time when he got home from a Losers outing when they were about fifteen: he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the hallway mirror, and saw that there was a full two inches of flab hanging out of the hem of his t-shirt.</p><p>And the thing is, it doesn’t seem to be lessening. Now nineteen – nearly twenty – and a sophomore in college, and he still can’t shift this damn baby fat that has always adorned his body. True, time spent with Mike at the gym and a slightly more refined diet has toned his arms and legs a little, but he’s still left with a substantially puffy chest and an equally fat stomach, which almost always looks bloated with the way it juts out in front of him. A belly which, incidentally, seems to getting bigger, if these shorts are anything to go by.</p><p>He hears footsteps down the hall and hauls himself to his feet, grabbing an old t-shirt and tugging it on, just so he’s wearing something: only Mike gets to see him without a shirt these days. He needn’t have bothered, though, as Mike knocks gently and pops his head round the door with a smile.</p><p>“You’ve been up here a while, are you okay?” he asks, and Ben nods gloomily. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“These shorts,” Ben mutters.</p><p>“They’re nice,” Mike says appreciatively, closing the gap between them and kissing him on the forehead. “What’s the problem?” Ben scowls and lifts up his stomach, allowing Mike to see the open tabs of the fly. “Ah.” He crouches down to examine the button, and Ben lets his flab hang down again as Mike stands up.</p><p>“And I really wanted to wear these, too.”</p><p>“And you shall,” Mike announces theatrically, reaching into a drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a rubber band. “Lift,” he says, kneeling down in front of Ben again. Ben obliges, and Mike hooks one end of the elastic around the button, threads it through the flap, and loops it back around to hang on the button again, twisting it around a few times to make sure it’s secure. “Comfortable?”</p><p>“Reasonably,” Ben says in surprise, examining his boyfriend’s handiwork in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>From behind, Mike rests his head on Ben’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him lovingly. He gently takes hold of a handful of flab over his shirt, and presses a kiss to Ben’s neck, and then his cheek. Ben smiles; Mike touches his belly a lot, often while kissing him. He suspects Mike’s trying to instigate a Pavlovian reaction in him, trying to make him feel better about his size by equating stomach rubs with kisses.</p><p>And if Ben’s completely honest, it’s not entirely ineffective: however frustrated he becomes at outgrowing his clothes or enduring poorly-disguised glances from his peers, he’s starting to enjoy moments like these – the sensation of Mike’s rough hands against his skin, and seeing how his fat moves between Mike’s fingers as he handles it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he murmurs, and Mike nods.</p><p>“You know I like this, don’t you?” Mike says quietly, lifting Ben’s belly from underneath, feeling its heft in his hands. “I don’t just tolerate it, you know. I really like it.”</p><p>“Really?” Ben says, matching Mike’s gentle tone, but the surprise is evident in his voice.</p><p>“Sorry that I don’t say it enough,” Mike says. “But yeah, I always have.”</p><p>He presses a sensitive spot below Ben’s navel, where it’s softest, and Ben draws in a sharp breath. Further up his abdomen it becomes firmer, either because Ben’s been eating, or simply because that’s where the muscle and organs are. Down there, though, there’s just fat, and his belly essentially becomes putty in Mike’s hands. It would be a lie for Ben to say he doesn’t enjoy it, and judging the nudge he feels from Mike’s basketball shorts behind him, he clearly enjoys it too.</p><p>“Freak,” Ben teases, and Mike gives his stomach a gentle, well-deserved slap. “And you don’t mind that I’m… getting bigger?”</p><p>“As long as you’re okay with it,” Mike replies. “Are you?”</p><p>“I think so,” Ben says, and he’s surprised to find that he means it. “I’m getting used to it, at least.”</p><p>Mike smiles and tugs carefully at the hem of Ben’s t-shirt, pulling it up to his chest so he can slip a finger inside Ben’s deep belly button, evoking a soft, involuntary moan from him. “Come on,” he says finally. “The others will wonder where we’ve got to,” he adds, giving Ben’s stomach one final, firm pat. Ben nods and pulls the t-shirt down; it was supposed to be a temporary choice, but it accentuates his belly, and if Mike says he likes that, he can get behind it. Satisfied, he reaches for Mike’s hand, and they head downstairs to join their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I overdid it,” Ben groans, palming his stomach gingerly. Mike glances down at his boyfriend’s torso, noting with a slight thrill that the buttons on his shirt are indeed straining, which they were not when the group left the house a few hours prior. “I’m so full.”</p><p>“You were fine until Bev proposed the drinking challenge,” Mike says cautiously, ignoring the shiver descending his spine at these words.</p><p>“It was only Sprite!” Ben protests, and Mike smiles.</p><p>“Which is carbonated,” he says patiently. “It’s no wonder you’re bloated.” The other five are chatting a little way ahead, apparently unaware that two of their number have fallen behind. “We could call a cab?”</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “It’s only ten minutes. Besides, I’m a little worried about what’ll happen if I sit down before I take this shirt off.”</p><p> </p><p>When they get back, Ben and Mike retreat to their room for some peace and quiet. Ben yawns and stretches, his stomach hanging out of the hem of the shirt. Mike shivers again when he sees that the shirt does not go back down.</p><p>“I’m going for a shower,” Ben says, and Mike’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Mind if I join you?” he asks eagerly, and Ben looks incredulously at him.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“Don’t you want me to?”</p><p>“It’s tiny, we’ll never fit,” Ben exclaims, placing both hands on the sides of his belly for emphasis.</p><p>“It’ll be cosy,” Mike admits, “but that’s half the fun,” he adds in a lower voice, starting to undo the buttons on his own shirt. Ben smiles and concedes with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>They steal down the corridor, and the second the door is closed, Mike pushes Ben against the door and kisses him, hearing a muffled moan against his lips as he presses his body against Ben’s tender midriff.</p><p>“Sensitive,” Ben mutters, and Mike grins sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry.” He crosses to the shower and turns on the hot water, before returning to Ben to help him undress.</p><p>He fumbles under Ben’s belly for the pants button, and Ben lets out a sigh of relief as the pressure loosens, the zipper sliding down of its own accord. Mike wiggles them down his legs and Ben steps out of them, then they repeat the process for his underwear. Finally, Mike starts lovingly undoing each button on Ben’s too-tight shirt, running a spare hand over the stretched skin underneath. Ben shrugs it off as Mike pulls off his own pants and boxers, and then Mike gestures to the shower cubicle and slides open the glass door.</p><p>“Don’t,” Mike says hastily, as his boyfriend sucks in his stomach. He knows why he’s done it – it’s really not a big shower, and the sliding door only opens about half of its width.</p><p>“Just so you know,” Ben says wryly, “that’s the only way I’m getting in, and that won’t be hot.”</p><p>“You reckon?”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes affectionately, and turns to enter the shower sideways, but obliges Mike nonetheless. There’s a gentle <em>thud</em> as his belly collides with the other glass pane, but Ben wriggles through, his teeth gritted with determination. He only becomes wedged once, and Mike appreciates that even then, he doesn’t give up and breathe in. By the time he makes it through, Mike’s already approaching full mast. He steps in after him, his dick brushing Ben’s lower stomach from their proximity.</p><p>It really <em>is</em> a tight squeeze: there’s barely room to step anywhere, but Mike doesn’t much care as he lowers his head to meet Ben’s lips. He feels Ben’s hands on his ass, as he rests his palms on Ben’s pudgy sides.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and Ben smiles coyly.</p><p>“So are you, you know.”</p><p>His hands explore lower, gently squeezing the malleable fat of his underbelly. Today, though, it’s still firmer than usual. <em>Jesus, how much did Ben eat?</em> He’s clearly enjoying it as much as Mike is, though, and with a nod from Ben, he stoops down onto one knee. Ben leans forward, and Mike buries his face in the ample mound of flesh in front of him, hot water running down Ben’s torso into his hair. Mike gently nibbles a soft roll, letting out small moans as his cock twitches with excitement.</p><p>His fingers curl around Ben’s dick, and Ben lifts up his stomach so that Mike can wrap his lips around it, sucking rhythmically as he reaches up to knead the doughy flesh of Ben’s belly resting on his head. He hears Ben sigh his name from somewhere above him, and feels him thrust his hips ever so slightly: he’s getting close. Ben gasps as Mike’s finger slides into his navel, and groans as he reaches his limit. Mike feels him bucking gently, and tastes his steady stream with a sigh of contentment.</p><p>“Your turn?” Ben asks softly as Mike stands up, his thick chest still heaving as he recovers his breath, but Mike merely guides his hand towards his own cock, softening only slightly. Ben nods, and kisses him again, enjoying the feeling of Mike’s hands pressing into his swollen abdomen as he starts to pump back and forth with increasing intensity.</p><p>To Mike’s mild embarrassment, he doesn’t last very long, and moans with pleasure and exertion as he climaxes onto Ben’s bloated underbelly. He exhales deeply, making Ben chuckle, then leans forward to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” he whispers.<br/>Ben leans up to kiss him once more and smiles mischievously. “Give me an hour, and I might be ready for another go.”</p><p>“Eager, are we?” Mike teases, and Ben grins.</p><p>“For you? Any time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the change of tense, I didn't notice until I posted it and I cba to change it now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I ask a favour?”</p><p>Richie paused, ice cream in one hand and spoon in mouth, when he heard Ben’s voice. Clearly he’d thought he was alone. “Sure,” he said after swallowing a mouthful and digging the spoon back in. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Are there any of Eddie’s shirts he doesn’t wear anymore?”</p><p>“Probably,” Richie shrugged. “Why?”</p><p>“Can I have one?” Ben asked, the heat rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>Richie raised an eyebrow. “One of <em>Eddie’s</em>?”</p><p>Ben sighed; Richie’s confusion was understandable. Eddie had only recently dispensed the title of Shortest Loser onto Beverly, and the others frequently jested that he’d blow away in a strong wind. “Yes.”</p><p>“Is this a prank?” Richie asked, glancing around the kitchen. “Hello, hidden cameras!”</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” Ben said, his heart sinking: he was going to have to actually explain. “So… obviously Mike’s birthday is coming up, and I want to do something special for him.”</p><p>“I’m not following,” he said, looking puzzled. “You want to give Mike one of Eddie’s old shirts?”</p><p>“No,” Ben said, becoming increasingly exasperated. “<em>I</em> want to wear it. For him.”</p><p>Comprehension finally seemed to dawn. “Okay, I’m not going to lie, it’s a little creepy that you want to fuck Mike dressed as <em>my</em> boyfriend, but whatever floats your boat, I guess.” Ben blushed to the roots of his hair, but he figured that this explanation was about as embarrassing as the truth, so said nothing. “I’ll see what I can find.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Ben turned to go, feeling very self-conscious.</p><p>“I don’t want to be mean,” Richie said (which Ben felt was probably a lie), “but you know it won’t… fit you, right?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Richie’s eyes lit up in triumph. “Oh, <em>now</em> I get it.”</p><p>“Beep-beep,” Ben said loudly, and Richie smirked.</p><p>“Who knew Mike was so kinky?”</p><p>“Beep-<em>beep</em>, trashmouth.”</p><p>“You got it, haystack.”</p><p>Later that day, Ben found a grocery bag on his bed; a post-it was attached, with a winking face on it, which made him cringe, but he looked inside. True to his word, Richie had put in a plain white button-down, one of Eddie’s old t-shirts, and a pair of shorts for good measure. Ben doubted that he would use the shorts, but it was considerate of Richie to put them in all the same. It was equally possible, however, that it was Richie’s idea of a joke. Nevertheless, Ben smiled: he was going to make his boyfriend very happy indeed.</p>
<hr/><p>Mike threw his stress ball against the ceiling and watched as it bounced against the bed. The tent in his boxers was rapidly declining, and he slid a hand down there to stimulate it again. They had, after all, been fooling around on the bed for about twenty minutes when Ben had kissed him and told him he had a surprise for him. Since then, though, his boyfriend had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes, and truthfully, Mike was getting a little concerned.</p><p>Finally, though, he heard footfalls in the hall outside, and the door creaked open. Mike turned to look, and his jaw dropped as Ben came in – he could hardly believe what he was looking at. Ben was practically bursting out of a button-down that was at least three sizes too small – the lowest button barely went past his navel, skimming the hem of a t-shirt underneath. The buttons themselves were stretched to their absolute limit, to the point where Mike thought a violent sneeze would prompt them to give way.</p><p>“Happy birthday,” Ben said shyly, easing himself onto the bed.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” Mike murmured, leaning over him and kissing him, placing a gentle hand on Ben’s stomach.</p><p>“There’s more,” Ben said when they broke apart, and Mike looked questioningly at him. “Look in the top drawer of your nightstand.”</p><p>Mike obediently leaned over to the little table by the bed and opened a drawer. There, in a cardboard box, was a large cheesecake and a fork. He looked questioningly at Ben, who smiled slightly and opened his mouth. “No way.” They had talked about this, of course, but had never yet gone through with the idea. Ben nodded, and Mike pulled it out onto the bed, his heart racing.</p><p>He straddled Ben and placed the cheesecake beside them, before allowing himself to press a couple of fingers into Ben’s plush underbelly, spilling out of the bottom of the clothing. But he would resist: he wanted to see if the force of Ben’s stomach alone could ruin this shirt without his intervention.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked, and Ben nodded eagerly and opened his mouth again. Mike dug the fork in and brought it up to Ben’s mouth, admiring the way the low angle at which he was seated caused his chin to double up. His lips closed around the fork, and Mike prepared another mouthful as Ben savoured the sweet dessert, before swallowing and opening his mouth again expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Fill. Chew. Swallow. Fill. Chew. Swallow. Fill. Chew. Swallow. The pattern became almost rhythmic as Mike dispensed forkful after forkful of the rich cheesecake into the apparently bottomless pit of his boyfriend’s stomach. Only once did Ben have to pause to stifle a burp, and Mike seized the opportunity to gauge the state of his gut. They were halfway through, and the soft fat of Ben’s belly was rapidly becoming more solid. In a quiet moment, Mike thought he heard the buttons on the shirt creaking.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly three quarters of the cheesecake was gone when Ben let out a soft hiccup, and the lowest button, stretched to breaking point over the widest portion of his stomach, gave way. It flew off with some force, and smacked Mike in the chest, making them both chuckle. Ben groaned, though, as his belly surged forward, freed from its tight constraint, prompting another button to burst open. This was all too much for Mike, who had been at full-mast since the moment Ben had walked in, and he struggled to suppress his convulsions as he went through the most intense climax of his life. Two circular indents in the soft fat of his lower stomach betrayed just how tight the shirt had been, and Mike pressed his lips against it, rubbing gentle circles into Ben’s belly to soothe it.</p><p>He carefully undid the other buttons, and pushed the t-shirt underneath up to Ben’s chest so he could give his boyfriend’s swollen stomach his undivided attention as he pushed the last quarter of the cheesecake into his mouth.</p><p>“Last one,” he said finally, and Ben exhaled deeply. “You got this.” He closed his lips, chewed and swallowed, before letting out a colossal belch, followed by a small hiccup, and clutched his belly in discomfort.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, and Mike smiled. “That was a lot harder than I expected.”</p><p>“You did so well,” Mike murmured, pressing his hands gently against his stomach and massaging its rock-hard expanse. “I can’t believe you did that for me.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I got no enjoyment out of it,” Ben chuckled, as Mike moved up to kiss him properly. “I was planning… something else as well tonight, but…” He shook his head mournfully. “I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. I’m just too full.”</p><p>“Don’t feel bad,” Mike soothed, kissing him again. “I mean…” he gestured to his soaked boxers, and Ben laughed.</p><p>“Then I guess it’ll keep for another night,” he said, wincing as he moved his substantial weight into a horizontal position on the bed, feeling his entire gut shift. He yawned, the exertion suddenly catching up to him as Mike pulled off his soiled underwear and wiped himself clean. “I’ll be feeling this in the morning,” Ben said sleepily, and Mike smiled as she snuggled up to him.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said, rubbing large circles into Ben’s bloated belly. “I’ll keep this up until you’re asleep.”</p><p>“Happy birthday,” Ben mumbled, his eyes already drooping shut.</p><p>Mike pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Best one yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>